Jacali (Cali) Latrans/Themes
Character's Themes [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtJfFqZAD4A Daniel In The Den (Bastille)] (Calli's main theme)- Oh to see...what it means to be free / Of the shackles and the dreams that you claim to see~ Madame O' Front/Sola mentioned that this song reminded her of Calli. This touches me deeply as this song is so beautiful and the lyrics are heavy with meaning. I adore the idea of this being Calli's new main theme. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_LxyhCJpsM You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (The Offspring)] (Calli's second main theme)-''' Show me how to lie / You're getting better all the time/ And turning all against the one / Its an art that's hard to teach/ Another clever word / Sets of an unsuspecting herd / And as you step back into line a mob jumps to their feet~' This song is about how Calli lives her everyday life. Being cunning, deceitful and planning the downfalls of others that they bring about for themselves, her being their catalysts. The catalyst many fear and run away from her malicious chaos hitting them like chain lightening. A habit drilled into her skull that she'll never quite free herself of also embedded into a destiny she yearns to live. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM '''Cosmic Love (Florence + The Machine)'] (Calli's main ship theme)- I took the stars in my eyes and I made 'em mad / I knew that somehow I could find my way back / When I heard your heart beating you were in the darkness too / So I stayed in the darkness with you~ Added this song in honor of Quinn and Calli. This took me a while to find because I never would have thought Calli would be leashed in by anyone anytime soon. But it happened. It's just too perfect. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr-SqRWImmI Oh no! (Mariana and the Diamonds)] - One track mid, one track heart / If I fail I'll fall apart / Maybe it is all a test / 'Cause I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best~ I think of Calli every time I listen to this song. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_orsY7C7yk Homewrecker (Mariana and the Diamonds)] (Calli's second ship theme)- I'm only happy when I'm on the run / I break a million hearts just for fun / I don't belong to anyone / I guess you could say that my life's a mess but I'm still looking pretty in this dress / I'm the image of deception~ Calli's ship song for anyone. Her personality is practically embedded into the lyrics. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4puPG8nu-Y In the End (Snow Patrol Remix)] (Calli's friendSHIP theme)- It's the price I guess...for the lies I've told / That the truth, it no longer thrills me...bleed / And why can't we laugh? / When it's all we have? / If we put these childish things away / We lost the magic that we once had~ This would be Calli's more melancholic themes. Why? Well there are a lot of reasons why. Reasons that haven’t been painted on Calli’s character page. Reasons only I know about. There is one reason involving a dynamic between Kitty Cheshire and Calli Latrans. Calli is actually afraid what happened to Ginger Breadhouse and Faybelle Thorn will happen between her and Kitty. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AibtyCAhyQE Die in a Fire (Living Tombstone)] -''I hope you die in a fire / I hope you get stabbed in the heart, I hope you get shot and expire! / Hope you'll be taken apart, hope this is what you desire~'' An audio embodiment that portrays Calli's sentiments on Arktophonos Pellen perfectly. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_TVObFSRE4 Told Ya So (Get Scared)] (Calli's fight theme)- I'm the one your parents tell not to hang around at any second I could SNAP and then I choke you out! / They need an enemy / Who better than me? This is a good fighting theme for Calli. It's not THE fighting theme but it's a good one. *Might remove some of these songs and some that actually match Calli's aesthetic Category:Subpages